goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy Gets Grounded For Insulting The Bitelings (Dorothyisthebest’s Version)
Plot Coral realizes that her water broke, meaning that she is ready to go into labor to give birth. At the GoAnipolis Hospital, the birth took place. But After she was were seen by the girls and Jeffy's family, Jeffy insults the baby twin ducklings by calling them names and swearing at them as Althea Andrea and her friends carried out a massive terrorist attack on innocent civilians at the PBS Kids City International Airport therefore making them and the Bitelings cry. As a result, Jeffy gets grounded by his parents, punished by the visitors and get severely beaten up by 6 of the Kung Fu Pets; Forest Lizard, Fire Cat, Dark Sabretooth, Universe Dragon, Rose Fox and Dark Sorceress Fox. Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida Transcript Part 1 - Jeffy Insults The Bitelings *(September 13, 2018) *(Coral’s den) *Coral: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke!" *Octo: "What's the matter?" *Coral: "My water just broke. My baby is going to be ready soon!" *Octo: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoAnipolis Hospital." *to Jeffy’s house *Dad: "Jeffy, there are some important news." *Jeffy: "What's the news?" *Mom: "Coral is giving birth to quadruplets today after 6 months of pregnancy!" *Jeffy’s Sister: "And we are going to the GoAnipolis Hospital to celebrate their birth to make Shimajiro and Mimirin, their families, their friends, their allies and their rivals happy and bring prosperity to the Pride Lands and boost Pride Lands' human and animal population." *Dad: "So we all expect you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" Jeffy: "OK." to: At the GoAnipolis Hospital, Coral is lying in the hospital bed while her family and Octo are standing near her Female Japanese Liaison Officer: "The doctor is here." Coral: "Hey! My water about broke, and I heard i’m gonna give birth to quadruplets accoridng to the ultrasound scanning moment!" Sophie The Otter: "Will Coral be alright?" Male Japanese Liaison Officer: "Yes she will, little otters. All she needs to do is push...push...and push!" (The baby quadruplets pop out.) "Congratulations! They're baby quad Bitelings! What would you like to name them?" Coral: "How about Barb, Bob, Nib and the Other Bob?” Male Japanese Liaison Officer: "Great choice!" Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura glides and arrives before landing Iris: it's a miracle, the quadruplets are here giffany: that is so cute, that is when soos is a baby Dark Magician Girl: yes, they are cute Azura: I agree *Sings a magical ooh note* family arrives Octo: "Hello, Jeffy. Will you and your family take a peek at our new baby Bitelings quadruplets? They're quite talented baby fishies!" Jeffy: "Uhhhh...OK." glance at the twins Jeffy’s sister: "Wow, they're so adorable!" Mom: "I can't resist from looking at their cute faces." Dad: "Me neither." Jeffy: (in Kidaroo Voice) "WHAT THE HECK?! THESE BABY BITELINGS ARE STUPID CRITTERS! I WISH THEIR WHOLE FAMILY DIED IN A BOAT CRASH! YOU CALL YOURSELVES NIBBLERS?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE ALIEN FISHIES FROM AUSTRAILIA! FREAK CORAL, FREAK OCTO, FREAK THE NIBBLERS, FREAK IRIS, FREAK GIFFANY, FREAK DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, FREAK AZURA AND FREAK THE NEWBORN BITELINGS, AND FREAK DORORHY THE CAT!" hear the Dramatic Chipmunk tune as everyone except Moe and Joe become shocked, then the Bitelings start to cry Dad: (in Kidaroo voice while the baby twins begin to cry) "WHAT ON EARTH, JEFFY?! HOW COULD YOU INSULT THE BITELINGS?! THEY'RE WONDERFUL LITTLE SONS AND DAUGHTER TO NIBBLERS! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR HUMANITY WHEN WE ALL GO TO OUR HOUSE!" continues to cry Octo: "You ruined this celebration for all of us! We were all looking forward to seeing the babies! In fact, Dorothy The Cat already promised that they will look after the twins! Beside she and Shimajiro are looking forward to cancel the World Armadgaddon War of November 2017! Why would you do that, Jeffy?!" Jeffy’s house Mom: "Now apologize to the Nibblers and especially the Bitelings and then both of you go to your rooms while we call Max & Ruby on the phone!" Jeffy: "I’m sorry to you dumb nibblers.” (However the Nibblers are still upset and the Bitelings begin to bawl and scream extremely violently louder) Jeffy: "Why aren't they listening to us?" Dad: "Because you looney messed up big time! Now go to your room right now, while your mother calls Max & Ruby on the phone and after that, you and your mom will go to a large police station! Plus, no dessert for you both tonight and starting tomorrow, we are going straight to court!" *(Jeffy did as they are told and their father got onto his phone) *Coral: "Don't cry, my poor babies. Octo will get you four bottles." *with four bottles in his hands feeds Bitelings with milk *Coral: "Thanks for calming our Bitelings down, Oco. You are a great dad to calm them. *Octo: "You can count on me." *Mom: (on the phone) "Hello, Max & Ruby! This is Jeffy’s mom speaking.!" *to: Max & Ruby on their telephone *Max Bunny: “Hello! I’m Max!” *Ruby Bunny: "I’m Ruby! What is it, lady?" *Mom: (over the phone) "You are not going to like that my son Jeffy insulted Bitelings and not only that, he hired Althea Andrea and her friends to carry out a deadliest terrorist attack on the PBS Kids City International Airport!" *Ruby Bunny: "Holy moly! We cannot believe this! That is so it! We are bringing our family and my friends over here to your house! It may be another long trip since we live in Bunnyville in Tennessee, but we'll be there in almost no time at all again!" *back to Jeffy’s living room. Jeffy went back downstairs *Mom: (on the phone) "OK, Max and Ruby. See you soon. Goodbye! Jeffy, (in Wiseguy voice) get over here, now!" *Jeffy: "What is it?" *Mom: "Jeffy, soon Max, Ruby, their family and their friends will be here ASAP when we arrive from the police station." *to: A large Japanese police station *Female Japanese Police Officer: "Jeffy, your behavior at the hospital and out in public is extremely abysmal and threatening because you both insulted Bitelings and threatened the Nibblers, yelling at the girls and the Nibblers, calling them and Bitelings bad names, using racial slurs and profanity and end up disrespecting the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAD HIRED ALTHEA ANDREA AND HER FRIENDS TO CARRY OUT A DEADLIEST TERRORIST ATTACK ON THE PBS KIDS CITY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT AS YOU SET THE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE!!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC AND DOING EVERYTHING MADE BY YOUR FAVORITE COMPANIES FOR A VERY LONG TIME AND STARTING TOMORROW, YOU AND YOUR PARENTS WILL BE GOING TO SUPREME COURT OF OHIO AND IF YOU ARE FOUND GUILTY FOR WHAT YOU HAD DONE TODAY, YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE CELL IN GOANIMATE CITY STATE PRISON AGAIN!!!!" Part 2: Visitors Punish Jeffy/Jeffy Gets Slashed By Kung Fu Pets Mom: Hey Jeffy, Here comes a bunch of visitors who want to punish you! *Roobear: Hello, my name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you called Starfire's child Silkie stupid! *Laura: I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them! *Floppy: I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you both, because all you two invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings! *Mimi: My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Jeffy! You are the worst and mentally retarded kid in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for calling Silkie stupid! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. *King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, *Queen Saturday: Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the law and will land you in the cell in the Baron's Fortress! *Daniel Tiger: Hello, Daniel Tiger here! Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and we strongly mean it, you bad boy! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *David Smith: I’m David Smith. *Ivy Smith: I’m Ivy Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Burrito: I’m Burton Wade Daniels also known as Burrito. *Ally: I’m Ally. *Alice: I'm Alice from Pop'n Music, Ally’s best friend. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What i heard from that phone call was that you insulted the! *Xia Shimano: *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. If you two make grounded videos out of my 10 year old son Shimajirō, you two will get even more worse! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will deliver very painful kicks to the face! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. If you keep this up, you will be sent to the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you dare spill Pepsi sodas on my dresses, I will whack you in the head with my bo staff!! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. You better not tickle my feet because if you do, my husband will beat you up! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. When are you going to stop betraying those strangers? *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. You better not revive Dora the Explorer along with Pedro and Edro because if you two do, my permanently adoptive parents will give you punches in the face and you will have bloody noses! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be drowned and you two will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. If you two annoy me with your disgraceful theme song, I will get Marurin Sasaki to kill you both with her Final Smash sword! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, Kikko Hayashida will get Portia Porcupine to kill you with her quill shooting! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. Don't even think about making violent threat videos out of my friends because if you do, my wife Ramurin Makiba and my sister my age Natsumi will beat you up! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you make grounded videos out of Patty Rabbit, Roxie Raccoon will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. My wife Kikko Hayashida called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to permanently ban you from coming to their concerts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you were forcing Fanny Fox to join the YouTube Wars, she and Kikko Hayashida will kill you with their fist clobberings! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You better not spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses because if you do, I will strike you with my final smash sword!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you dare call my wife Marurin Sasaki any bad names, Bobby Bear and I will punch you two in the face 20 times! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. We'll call Santa Claus and tell him to put you two on the Naughty list for a long time!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I agree what my wife said! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You two are big bastard stupid YouTubers than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Luna Minami, SallyJones1998, Princess Davidddizor, Tobias James, Jessica James, Carrie, Pablo, Tyrone and the Save-Ums! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both stalk me, my husband Kento Koshiba will get Patty Rabbit and Fanny Fox to strangle you both with their hands!! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You will not think of sneaking to Mimirin Midorihara's 10th birthday party next month because if you do, you will get even worse! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I agree what my husband said! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Your behaviors have gotten far more worse since you two retarded morons started school again in September last year! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you two keep this up, I will tell Sarah West to make grounded videos out of you both! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. Don't even think about calling me bad names because if you two do, you both will get worse! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you cause lots of the trouble on the first day of school, you will get even worse! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. You two better close all of your accounts or else my wife Kumakki Mashiro and her friend Fanny Fox will give you two punches in the face! *Būta Tonda: I'm Būta Tonda. If you both make grounded videos out of Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear, I will kill you both with my AK-47 gun! *Zōta Ikeno: I'm Zōta Ikeno. If you two keep this up, I will kill you both with my Final Flash attack! *Usagi Komatsu: I'm Usagi Komatsu. Your Paramount posters will be burned and we will hit your heads on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! *Kenji Taira: I'm Kenji Taira. If you make one false move on me and call me bad names, I will impale you with my naginata! *Setsuko Konishi: I'm Setsuko Konishi. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will get Fanny Fox and Kikko Hayashida to kill you both with chainsaws! *Daisuke Shimada: *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. You two are considered to be the worst YouTube users and trolls ever! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I'm sick and tired of you two doing nonstop making fake VHS openings! *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you make grounded videos out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. If you rant on me, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear will kill you with chainsaws! *Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH: I’m VTM on YT now known as Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! If you two rant on me, Sarah West and Azura will whack you both very harder with belts! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. Don't you two dare think about kidnapping me in the dungeon and tickling my feet just like Dora, Dimitri Rascalov, Angelica, Wolvlin, Zoltan, Zayden and the kidnappers did to me. Because if you do, Azura will clobber you both and send you to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be attacked, killed and eaten up by lions. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy! *Gabby Kusz: I’m Gabby Kusz. You're a very horrible boy for hiring Althea Andrea and her friends to carry out a deadly terrorist attack on the PBS Kids City International Airport, causing the land of PBS Kids to declare war on South Korea and Japan! *Emily Kusz: I’m Emily Kusz. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your mentally retarded behavior! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! If you rant on my movies, I will get the Giant Mouse of Minsk to kill you! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Mario: I'm Mario. If you two make grounded videos out of me and Luigi, I will shoot fireballs at you two! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will call Tina to come and take you both to Mental People's Home! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't you two think about trying to destroy Peach's castle! *Toad: I'm Toad. You are far more worse than Dark Bowser, Rookie and Dark Koopa! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you make grounded videos out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You are far more worse than Dora Explorer and Kai-lan! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. *Tails: I'm Tails. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Cream: I'm Cream. *Big: I'm Big. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. If you two make grounded videos out of Retsuko, Sarah west will call the Haven City guards to arrest the two of you! *Rouge: I'm Rouge. *Omega: I'm Omega. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you both for calling Silkie stupid! *Silver: I'm Silver. You two are so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. *Sticks: I'm Sticks. *Jet: I'm Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie: I’m Sophie the Otter. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Pride Lands' entire Japanese firefighting force has lots and lots of work to do thanks to you setting it on fire by disrespecting the Circle of Life! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You are far worse than Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you make grounded videos out of Sarah West, Kikko Hayashida and I will kill you with chainsaws! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you two put wasabi in my sushi, I will let my girlfriend Fanny Fox come and kill you both with her chainsaw! *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog. If you two make one false move on me and call me bad names, you two will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be attack, killed and eaten up by lions! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. If you two steal my nail makeover tools, you both will get even more worse! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! If you two use racial profanity towards my boyfriend Richard Tseng or steal my nail makerover tools, Fanny Fox and Patty Rabbit will wash your mouths out with Lifebuoy soap and whack you both with belts! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Suzie Squirrel. If you two dare touch my feet while I'm sleeping, Kevin Yoshida will attack and behead you both with his katana! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. You two will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your mentally retarded behaviors make me want to eat too much food at the same time! *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose. If you rant on Sophie the Otter, you will get even worse! *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: *Zipper Cat: I'm Zipper Cat. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Rosalina and Daisy will hire Woody Woodpecker to babysit you while they go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Paramount and Nickelodeon movies without you two and Woody Woodpecker will only make you two do chores and homework, watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on DVD and read Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books! *Ushio Nakayama: I'm Ushio Nakayama. If you two hire Dimitri Rascalov kidnap me and tickle my feet, my husband Zipper Cat will give you both punches in the face! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will beat you two up with my quill shooting! *Akihiro Iwata: I'm Akihiro Iwata. You two better not beat up my wife Portia Porcupine because if you do, I will beat you up with my psychic powers! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog. I will take away all of your Avatar: The Last Airbender merchandise and you two will never get it back ever again! *Hiroshi Yamamoto: I'm Hiroshi Yamamoto. If you two make grounded videos out of me, my wife Dotty Dog will summon the Imperial Japanese Army to attack you both! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. If you two were forcing me to watch your abysmal show, you two will get even worse! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you two dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two make grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano, his wife Mimirin Midorihara will call the Haven City guards to arrest you both! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Kikko Hayashida and Fanny Fox to brutally beat you two up and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Elsa: I’m Elsa. If you two call Nyakkii Momoyama any bad names, I'll freeze you both with my powers! *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. I'll donate your stuff made by your Paramount and Nickelodeon to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. You both will forget your memories about your favorite companies! *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You both are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for calling Silkie stupid! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Paramount stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. *Moana: I'm Moana. Calling Silkie stupid has got to be one of the worst things you two had ever done!! *Maui: I'm Maui. *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings? *Kion: I'm Kion. I'm extremely pissed off at you two for setting the entire Pride Lands on fire!! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. If you two make grounded videos out of me, Velouria and Selkie will whack you both with belts! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you two made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. *Beshte: I'm Beshte. *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you both are banned from The Lakeside for what you did to Sheeta. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Guido: I'm Guido. I thought you both were better than me, but too bad I'm better than you both! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and I strongly mean it or else I will wham you both down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you two need is a very good beating for calling Silkie stupid! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you both did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you both did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you both did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're both worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You two are not coming to the Lakeside because you both make prank phone calls on Azura! *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Belle: I'm Belle. You both will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you two disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack both of you! Plus, you both are still far worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force both of you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You both are worse than Jafar for calling Silkie stupid! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You both are nothing but a bunch of complete savages for calling Silkie stupid! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad boys! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You both will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You two will watch both of my movies until you both die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You both will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you two over! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you two could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Fifi: I'm Fifi La Fume from Animaniacs. You two will watch Disney movies in French and I strongly mean it! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno. *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! (In Kermit the Frog's voice) and nobody's going to ever play with you anymore. Nobody's going to even talk to you anymore! *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Queen Lanolin. I’m Queen Lanolin. *Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost from Supernanny. *Henry: I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June. *Danger Mouse: My name's Danger Mouse! *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi! *Coral: 1st punishment, my boyfriend Octo will change your voice! Octo, please change Jeffy’s voice! *Octo: You're on Coral! *changes Jeffy’s voice to a random. Jeffy: (speaking in random voice) No! (X40) My voice is changed, I don't want to speak like Jazzi, change it back to normal!! Octo: Never, we will not change your voice back! This is what you get for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands and letting Althea Andrea and her friends ruin the PBS Kids City Airport!!! Dorothy The Cat: 2nd punishment, spankings! began spanking Jeffy and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored. Jeffy: Ow! (X48) Donald Duck: 3rd punishment, I and Daisy will kick your butt!! and Daisy began giving Jeffy a painful butt kicking. This action is censored. Jeffy: Ouch! (X50) Shimajirō Shimano: 4th punishment, slappings! Shimano begins slapping Jeffy. This action is censored Jeffy: Ouch! (X40) Jazz The Cat: 5th punishment, butt beatings! begins giving Jeffy a very painful butt beating with a football shoe. This action is censored. Jeffy: Ouch!!! (X48) Cince: 6th punishment, I will beat you up with my baseball bat for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! beats Jeffy up with his baseball bat. This action is censored. Jeffy: No!! (X40) I'm in paaaaaaaaaaaiiin!!! Calimero: 7th punishment, whacking you with a tennis racket for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! Good Version of Calimero whacks Jeffy with tennis racket. This action is censored. Jeffy: Wah! (X40) Rocky The Panda: 8th punishment, punches in the face! begins punching Jeffy in the face. This action is censored. Jeffy: Wah! (X50) Mimirin Midorihara: 9th punishment, I, Torippii, Ramurin and Nyakki are all going to wham you down with mallets for making a dead meat video out of me! Torippii, Ramurin and Nyakki begins whamming Jeffy down with mallets. This action is completely censored. Jeffy: Ow! (X46) Coral: 10th punishment, Octo and I will beat you up for making a grounded video out of me and my family! and Octo severely beat up Jeffy with hammers. This action is censored. Jeffy: OUCH! (X80) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mitsuo Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you! brother, Mitsuo Shimano pees on Jeffy. This action is blocked and censored Jeffy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GRRRRRROOOOOS! DIISSSGUSSTIIIING! Torippii Sorano: 12th punishment, donating all of your stuffs to charity and taking away all of your favorite music singer merchandise and smashing all of your Pepsi sodas! to: Jeffy's room. Dorothy The Cat, Louie The Dog, Stella The Poodle, Rocky The Panda, Lulu The Bunny, Charlie The Parrot, Shimajiro Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are taking away Jeffy’s favorite music singer merchandise and Torippii Sorano, Nyakki Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba are packing up all of Jeffy’s stuffs to send to Tokyo, Japan. Coral, Octo, Bitelings, Smash Crab, Bouncer and Jawnathan are packing up all the stuffs to Tokyo, Japan while Anna Rabbit, Katerina Kittycat, O The Owl, Miss Elaina and Prince Wednesday are taking away all of Jeffy’s Pepsi sodas. Daniel Tiger: There! That should take care of it once and for all. Now all of your favorite stuff is completely gone! These packages containing all your favorite Stuff will be going to the airport for the flight to Tokyo, Japan for the charity shop. Dorothy The Cat: 13th punishment, we will sing a Pokemon Sun and Moon theme song called Under The Alolan Sun! Kikko Hayashida: WAIT! Did you sing that 3 Times? Dorothy The Cat: How about for the third time, Ten From Tennessee? Nyakki Momoyama: Fine. Jeffy: No!! Not that stupid Sesame Street Song! Stella The Poodle: I don't care, now let's begin this song, take it Max Bunny! “A number ten from Tennesse, kissed a blueberry beaked budgie, and then the ten had layed in bed, while ten blueberries grew on his head, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, the Doctor said ‘I have a cure! Stay in bed for ten days or more’, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, When good old ten felt well again, he jumped and counts one to ten, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ’Yee-Ha!’, Number ten will always Love all creatures big and small, but he will never kiss another fruit flavored animal, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Ten!” Jeffy: That is the worst Sesame Street song ever!! Nyakki Momoyama: And final punishment, I will put a nappy on you! Jeffy: No! (X40) Please don't put a diaper on me!! I'm very sorry!! Dorothy The Cat: It doesn't matter. Nyakki, put a diaper on Jeffy! Nyakki Momoyama: You're on Dorothy! puts a diaper on Jeffy. This action is blocked and censored. Nyakki Momoyama: There! Now your diaper is on! You will pee and poop in your diapers instead of the toilet! Coral: and i’ll sell your underwear on eBay! Boucner: I will also smash the toilet! Dorothy The Cat: Here are the following punishments! There will be no anything made by your favorites, no bullying me and my friends and family, no making dead meat videos out of me and my friends and family, no messing around with the GoNoodle Champs, no fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and closings, no favorite shows, no favorite video games, no favorite store, no favorite live shows, no favorite theme parks, hotels and resorts, no favorite merchandise, no favorite movies, no making fun of me and my friends, no favorite books, no adult movies, no music, no timeout with Dora, no Shreeky, no Pepsi and no Pedro and Edro! Daniel Tiger: There will also be no fast food places that Ratso Catso and Shreeky like. Anna Rabbit: The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, French food, Italian food, British food and the only things you will drink are water and milk. Jeffy: I hate fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, British food, Italian food, French food, water and milk! Anna Rabbit: Sorry, these are the only things you will eat and drink from now on for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Louie The Dog: You will be forced to do everything made by ??? and everything else not made by ??? such as watching ??? ! Mike Teavee: Now you will be stretched!! is soon stretched with Mike’s taffy puller Jeffy: No! (X40) O The Owl: Good. Now you have been stretched and you won't be in stretched for massive punishment, Now Calimero, Shimajiro Shimano and Dorothy The Cat will give you final punishments. Calimero: This is very painful warning for insulting Bitelings and disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! If you hire Dora and Shreeky to kidnap Stella and Coral and tickle their feet with acrylic paint into buying you ??? DVDs for no reason, my parents going to whack you harder with my dad’s belt! Dorothy The Cat: Yes, I also arranged for 6 Kung Fu Pets to slash you. Forest Lizard, Fire Cat, Dark Sabretooth, Universe Dragon, Rose Fox and Dark Sorceress Fox, slash Jeffy with your final smash for what Jeffy did in the hospital! 6 Kung Fu Pets appear Forest Lizard: Prepare for your severe beating! Fire Cat: Prepare for your severe beating! Dark Sabretooth: Prepare for your severe beating! Universe Dragon: Prepare For your severe beating! Rose Fox: Prepare for your severe beating! Dark Sorceress Fox: Prepare For your severe beating, AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! Fu Pets get ready to slash Jeffy, Robbie Rotten enters the screen and censors it Robbie Rotten: DON’T LET YOUR KIDS WATCH IT! Part 3 - Calming Bitelings Down Category:Grounded Videos by Dorothyisthebest Category:Kung Fu Pets show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show